User blog:Rhiabloom12/Theories... (because discontinuity needs it)
Many people have noticed a large amount of discontinuity which began around Magical Adventure. I enjoy creating theories (some more plausible than others) to both connect the comics to the television series as well as explaining the discontinuities. On side note, these theories are simply for the sake of "What if?" to better define the universe. Transformations This theory involves a core element of the series: transformations. With every new situation we get a new power-up. But how can this be? Didn't Faragonda say in Season 3 that Enchantix was the final fairy form? But I am willing to say, Enchantix IS the final form - for most fairies. However, since the Winx are so "lucky" to constantly be tasked with saving the Magical Dimension they have been given opportunities the average fairy wouldn't. Each power after Enchantix has a specialty: Believix-Earth, the Gifts of Destiny, Harmonix-Pre Sirenix, Sirenix-Underwater, Bloomix -Dragon Fire, Mythix-Legendarium. Depending on the situation a different specialty power might be necessary. The ability to choose your transformation was hinted at during the last scene of season 4 when the Winx were in Enchantix (In reality they just reused animation from the trailer); however, this choice is confirmed in season 6 when the Winx freely choose between Bloomix and Mythix. It would be strange if the Winx only realized this now? I am willing to bet that they were utilizing this choice the entire time in the Winx Club universe, yet for the sake of structure in a television show it was not used. For example, all those times when the Winx were fighting in Believix in Alfea; what if they were actually fighting in Enchantix and the animators just used Believix because a linear improvement of power is easier to understand than a tree of transformations. (Plus marketing) Magical Adventure The most plot-hole full part of the series. I will start with the biggie; MAGICAL ADVENTURE TOOK PLACE BEFORE SEASON 4. Some of you might be thinking "But what about Believix? It was in the movie." Bear with me. As I stated in the previous section, what transformations are used might not be a clear source of reference. Many people have pointed out the biggest timeline placement discrepancies: Nabu being alive, Sky's and Helia's hair, and the lack of Roxy. If we ignore the transformation and place it before season 4 these problems go away. Update: In the transformation montage on the official Youtube channel, the CGI Believix is placed before the 2D. The Tree of Life I honestly have no clue and am still thinking about it. Although the Italian wikipedia page for Magical Adventure refers to it as the Tree of Good and Evil so there might be two trees. Diaspro Many people have questioned how Diaspro came back in season 5 as though she never tried to brainwash sky in season 3. This is possibly my most solid theory. In the comics sometime between seasons 4 and 5, there was a rebellion on Eraklyon which both Sky and Diaspro fought against. If this was case, her bravery may very well have nullified/reduced her punishment and showed her military prowess. This would put her a place to become (at least a temporary) liaison. Tune & Digit vs. Caramel and Cherie Another mystery, but they were both locked in the Legendarium throughout season 6 and Caramel and Cherie were not. Also it is entirely possible Tecna and Musa had met Caramel and Cherie off screen at some point.? Tecna's Parents This will be the last one I'll talk about. In the comics King Cryos is portrayed as being Tecna's father. In season 5 , King Cryos appears with a makeover and does not acknowledge Tecna as his daughter. This itself would be good theory material for her father disowning her (they were constantly fighting in the comics), but things got more complicated in Season 6 when Electronio and Magnethia revealed themselves to be Tecna's parents. This opens the door to all sorts of options, so I think I'll leave that door closed for now. However, if anything can be deduced if we incorporate the comic is that Tecna was originally going to succeed King Cryos but at some point decided to decline from her position as heir to the throne of Zenith . Category:Blog posts